Oh, How I LUV Halloween
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: As the night progresses, and Halloween's go by, they realize that the candy from the houses is missing, and they aren’t getting much of anything…they decide they need to get to the bottom of it. Full Summary Inside, Rated M for reasons inside.
1. A New Mask

**Oh, How I LUV Halloween**

**BY: Alayne Williams**

**Preview:** The normal Turgid Meadows gang continues their trick or treating escapades. But as the night progresses, and Halloween's go by, they realize that the candy from the houses is missing, and they aren't getting much of anything…they decide they need to get to the bottom of it.

**Note:** This is a story where I Introduce my characters to the world of I Luv Halloween. And also, though Halloween's may pass I decided that keeping their ages the same would work out better...it only makes sense, right?

**Characters in the story:**

Finch

Devil Lad

Pig Pig

Mr. Kitty

Moochie

Squeak

Bubbles

'Nips'

Gully

Kevin 'Triple K'

**Introducing:**

Jacklynn Right 'Jack'

Antoinne Welch 'Ant'

Alayne 'Grim'

Janette Right

Jasmine Right 'Jazz'

**Note:** Some of them might not show up, I put the list there to remind me of the characters I hope to use, not to remind me of the characters I HAVE to use…

**Rated M for these reasons:::**

Violence

Sexual Terms and Themes

Language from tangy to spicy hot

Gore

Evil Children

Also because it only makes sense…

**Chapter one:** New Mask

He lowered his mask over his face.

It was beginning to rot; it had been awhile since he carved a new mask. The bone was slowly beginning to decay, and the thought of mold and insects crawling over his face while he was trick-or-treating made him shiver.

Finch lifted the mask from his face and threw it into his trashcan.

The worst thought that came to his mind was wasting his time carving a better mask rather than trick-or-treating…he didn't NOT want to go.

"Pizza mans! YAY!"

He heard the sound of a man screaming downstairs, and eventually the yelling stopped and was silenced by the sound of cardboard being scratched on by nails.

Finch looked out his window, and he left the room and went to the front door, where it was wide open and a large man laid, sprawled on his stomach, through the doorway.

Finch glared "Moochie."

The young girl was clawing at the pizza box she sat on, and she slowly lifted her head and let her blue eyes gaze into his "Pizza?"

He sighed as he pulled the fat body into the house and shut the door. He rolled the man onto his back, which revealed plenty of gaping wounds all over the body, and a large knife rested in his chest.

"We can just blame it on heart failure." Finch said gently. Moochie continued to claw at the box, before Finch decided to gently push her out the way and take it. He carried the box away, and the blonde little girl followed.

Finch set the box down at the kitchen table, and opened it. He took one slice before Moochie soon leaped on top of the table and started to pick the toppings off and eat them. Around the table were four chairs, two were occupied by skeletons.

Finch took a bite out of the crust first "Leave two slices for mom and dad." He said before he turned and headed back to the front door. He finished off his slice, wiped his hands on his pants, and he took a hold of the dead man's wrist and began to pull.

When he reached the stairs, he had to use both his hands. The man was heavy, but he was the typical obese pizza man who had to drive a car to deliver rather than ride a bike. Eventually Finch heard the man's shoulder pop, but he did not stop. He continued to drag the male up the steps until he reached the top floor, and he let him go. He huffed and tried to take a breather, slightly annoyed as he looked at the small drips and smears of blood on the staircase.

He breathed in deeply and held onto the male's dislocated arm and continued to pull him, dragging him into his bedroom and using most of his strength to slide him as far inside as he could. On carpeting it didn't do much, and he only made a little budge.

Finch left into the bathroom and opened the drawer underneath the sink to dig through a few things. He soon pulled out a scalpel and he went back to his bedroom and kneeled behind the male's head.

"This was convenient." He mumbled, before he placed the knife on the dead man's forehead and pushed.

__________

Moochi licked her lips, and she rubbed her hands on her skirt. She wore a long dark grey skirt that fell to her ankles; she was only four feet tall so it wasn't at all that long. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black ribbon around her neck, and she had her hair up in a bun. She wore black oval glasses with no lenses, and she slowly picked up the ruler that rested beside the pizza box.

She was a Catholic teacher.

"Times to teach the kiddies!" She blurted out as she licked her lips again and jumped from the table. She ran up the stairs, soon looking at how dirty the carpet was, and she yelled "Bad, Finch! Punishment for you!" She ran towards her older brothers room, where she stood at the doorway and watched as Finch pulled at something from inside of the fat mans head.

"Pizza man!" She hollered and held her ruler up before she ran up to the dead man and started to stab at him. Finch pulled, and fell back, with a red skull in hand. He smiled proudly to himself, before he sighed "I gotta wash this, then I gotta cut it in half. Watch the house, Moochie…" And he left the bedroom and entered the kitchen.

Moochie continued to attack the dead body, soon a pool of blood was underneath it.

When the blonde finally decided to stop, she stared at him before she smiled and pulled out her ruler with one hand and continued to smack it into the palm of her other "How shall I punish you's?"

She started to pace, before she quickly pointed "You are sentence-ed to the death! Away with you!" She waved her hand dramatically and turned her head, waiting to hear the man get up and leave, but he did not. She turned her head back and stared, before she sighed "You're no fun."

She ran out the bedroom and to the kitchen, where Finch was no more. She ran out into the back yard and into the tool shed where she heard razors running. She slowly walked deeper, and soon she found Finch at a work bench sawing something white with a machine.

"Halloween time now?" Moochie asked as she walked up to Finch. Finch shook his head and remained silent as he continued with his work. Eventually Moochie lost interest and walked away, and Finch soon stopped the razor blades from spinning and picked up the sliced skull. He looked out the small window of the shed, before he blew gently at the back of the skull. Its back was now open, and it revealed the back of the eyes, nose, and mouth. He sighed as he picked up a drill and turned it on, and he began to drill holes.

Afterwards he looked for something else to use, and he found thin pieces of string and began to tie knits in the holes and had them connect with each other.

Though the mask was a little rough, it still looked decent, and he slowly slid it over his face as the light of the tool shed slowly dimmed.


	2. Hungry like the Wolf

_This chapter is dedicated to that one fan out there that believed in me lol. I got inspired and worked all day on this, still not much though. This chapter introduces my Main OC, Jacklynn... and this chapter also introduces the theme of the story, based off of an 80's song from Duran Duran called "Hungry like the Wolf"_

_Please enjoy everyone. :)  
_

**Chapter two: **Hungry like the Wolf

"_Dark in the city night is a wire…Steam in the subway earth is afire…"_

The orange long-sleeved top was lifted from the dirty floor by a pale hand, and the piece of clothing was pulled into the shadows.

"_Woman you want me give me a sign…And catch my breathing even closer behind…"_

The red t-shirt was quickly lifted and pulled into the dark side of the room as well, and out of the shadows a pale hand reached out. A loud yell was soon heard from the shadow "Janette! Where's my nail polish!"

"_In touch with the ground…I'm on the hunt I'm after you." _

"It's wherever you left it!" A feminine voice yelled back. A loud growl was heard from the shadows, and soon a form stepped out into the light of the window. The orange sun revealed a room that could even be compared to a clothing dump, and a pale girl with long brown hair in a ponytail appeared "I need it for my COSTUME!"

_  
"Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd…And I'm hungry like the wolf."  
_

"Then look for it in the bathroom! That's where you leave ALL your shit!" The feminine voice yelled once again, and the pale girl almost screamed "I NEED TO GUT MY PUMPKIN!"

"_Straddle the line…in discord and rhyme…I'm on the hunt I'm after you."_

The blue eyed pale girl huffed; her angry face seemed to calm down to the point where she looked dull, and she dragged herself out of her room and down the hall.

"_Mouth is alive, juices like wine…And I'm hungry like the wolf."_

She crossed paths with a very tall, frail looking female. Though the female was tall and very thin, her breasts seemed to be practically bursting out of the little shirt she wore. The woman's cheeks seemed to cave in from her thinness, and she had plenty of piercings all over her face. Naturally brown hair at the sides of her scalp, but a large obnoxious mo-hawk at the center was dyed green. Red lipstick with snake bites, black eyeliner, green, purple and black clothing… this anorexic female was a goth.

The woman placed a hand on her hip, and in a light voice she muttered as the shorter girl passed her by "Lets hurry this up, I have to go somewhere as soon as you two leave." "I have plenty of things to do; you can't just expect me to be ready in less than five milliseconds."

"_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide…I'll be upon you by the moonlight side…"_

"Well, hurry it up, Jacklynn… being late for meetings like this doesn't look good on my image." The long brown haired girl made a weak smirk towards her older sister "Janette… you DO know that-" "Shut up and hurry."

_  
"High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight, you feel my heat I'm just a moment behind…"_

Jacklynn knocked on the bathroom door, and a squeak was heard. She knocked again "Jazz, almost done? I need my black nail polish. I think it's in there." Jacklynn waited around for awhile, before she tried the doorknob, which wouldn't budge "Jasmine?"

"I gots it!" The girl inside yelled and unlocked the door. She opened it a little and a small hand popped out with a vile of black liquid, and Jacklynn took it quickly before the hand retreated and slammed shut, locking the door again. Soon Janette knocked hard at the door "Jazz hurry up! I don't have all this time to be watching over you guys! Get out the house!"

Jacklynn sighed as she walked quietly back to her room, leaving the two yelling sisters alone. When she got back to her room she was in solitude, she forced her door shut and kicked most of her clothes to the corner, revealing an untidy gray carpet. She finished getting her outfit ready.

"_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you."  
_

Jacklynn wrapped her hair into a tight bun, and she picked up the large pumpkin at the corner of the room. She breathed heavily as she struggled to kick her door back open and carry it to the kitchen.

"_Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found. And I'm hungry like the wolf…"_

She slammed it on the kitchen table and got to work. A long time ago before Jasmine was born; she remembered what she used to do with her parents. Every year they made Jack-O-Lanterns for Halloween, even Janette helped; surprisingly.

"_Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme. I howl and I whine I'm after you…"  
_

Jacklynn pulled out knives of many sizes, and an ice cream scooper, before she began to slice at the bottom and top of the large pumpkin. When those tasks were finally finished, she used the ice cream scooper to gut the pumpkin. Half way there, and she took a break to begin painting her nails.

"_Mouth is alive, all running inside…And I'm hungry like the wolf."_

Nails dried, Janette's scream was heard "JASMINE!" The little girls voice squeaked and doors were slammed. Running footsteps were heard all over the house, and Jacklynn swung her knives around.

"_Hungry like the wolf…"_

"Hail Hitlah!" A little girl shrieked and ran into the kitchen. Janette glared and marched in after "You're a pirate! Not a Nazi!" The little girl, with short black hair and blue-green eyes, gazed up at her eldest sister. Jasmine was a six year old girl who dressed in a pirate outfit every Halloween since she was born, but never seemed to know how to behave as a pirate too well; Sometimes she got too into character, though…

"_Hungry like the wolf…"_

Her blue eyes seemed to glow through the dark holes of the pumpkin. Jasmine clapped "Yay!" "You look like a boy." Janette gawked "You need to wear something more feminine…" "Janette…" Jacklynn's voice seemed to echo from the hollowed out pumpkin on her head "You look like a skeleton, and you and Jazz wear enough girly clothes to affect me anyway, so I'm covered, thanks." Janette rolled her eyes, before she kneeled to fix Jasmine's eye patch "Alright you two, I'll be back home who knows when… but I'll call your emergency cell phone, 'Jack'."

Jacklynn nodded, and she took Jasmine's hand as the three of them went to the front door. The door opened and no one was in sight, making Jasmine smile.

Janette was the first to rush off, but halfway down the walk she turned and glared at the Pumpkin Queen "Oh, please… please… PLEASE… try not to lose your sister this year."

"A new town, a new year." Jacklynn saluted. Janette smiled "A new town, a new way to lose Jazz. Anyway, have fun. Save me some candy!" She turned and waved before she ran to the driveway and hopped right into the car. The two younger siblings watched as their older sister, slash guardian, drove off… to get drunk, have sex, get pregnant, and have a miscarriage.

Jacklynn smiled and looked around "Oh, how I love Halloween…"

"Candy time now?" Jazz asked as she looked up at Jacklynn.

Jacklynn looked down at Jazz and nodded "Hell yeah, I'm hungry like a wolf…"

The two of them walked off, and Jack hummed quietly to herself.


	3. Dear Fans and Readers

Dear Fans and Readers,

Note that this update is posted on all of my stories, so if you have more than one of my stories under update or status watch, you'll just be reading the same thing.

I update my profile every time I get online on , so if you watch it, you'd know what the deal is… my computer crashed, and I sent it to the shop in hopes that it would be saved. I've had that computer with all my writings, fan-fictions, original stories and poetry, even art, on there for many years (maybe 5?)… and the motherboard or video card is too old. My computer has two hard drives so that if anything happened to one, most of the information would still be on the other and safe… but since the entire computer crashed…

So anyway. I'm letting all my fans know that all the stories I was bound to update soon (Especially my most popular; Hetalia and Coraline) and had worked on and saved, are gone. I'd have to re-write, re-plot, and re-think every…single…thing.

I hate doing these things. I read stories and subscribe to the updates and I hate when the authors just post "LOL STATUS UPDATE ON MY LIFE BECAUSE I LIKE FAKING OUT". They make you think you updated the story but you're just reading their crap… but this seems serious to me, and I Know a lot of fans out there are waiting and upset that I'm so slow at writing… I just wanted to let you know it'll be longer now… and even then, if not longer, it might be never.

It doesn't mean to un-subscribe and just delete me. It means that you can either wait in hopes that I DO save up money eventually to recover my date… it means you can help me by PRAYING that when I do save money that the people know what they're doing and can even recover it, it can even mean that you may have to wait forever for me to get back in the zone and remember what I had planned for the next chapters…

In the end, it all leads to one meaning. I'm lost, I have no idea what to do, I'm turning into an emo chick, and I'll either take forever, or let you all know if I give up.

You can always friend me on facebook(I'm on that EVERY DAY LITERALLY), you can friend me on DeviantArt, Sketchfu, and even Youtube. I just wanted to let all my fans know that I care about them and I'm sorry I failed miserably at updating and keeping my stories safe and virus free.

Love,

Uzumaki Ayame…

Alayne Williams

(P.S.: If my computer is fixed, another update will be posted. If my computer has no true chance anymore, another update will be posted. If I'm back in the game, I'll update… please feel free to message me on here, I'll try to stay active here even though I'm really upset for the time being.)


End file.
